


I Need to Kill You

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [40]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Canary AU where Sara is an assassin and Snart is an heir to a drug empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need to Kill You

Politics is everywhere. Not only is it found in the government, but also in the dirtiest and darkest of businesses. This is why Sara wasn’t surprised when she was approached by the Hunters to assassinate the heir of the largest drug mob in Central City.

There are two competing drug mobs in the city. The Hunters are the second largest, doing whatever they can to eliminate the Snarts, which is the largest and richest one. The head drug lord, Lewis Snart, just died and the “family business” will be taken-over by his son, Leonard.

As someone who works underground and is a hired assassin, Sara knows about the feud between the two families. She was expecting this mission of assassinating Leonard Snart to be available to the market. What surprised her is that amongst all the assassins she knows, it was her that the Hunters wanted to do the job.

“Ten million dollars for the death of Leonard Snart,” one of the Hunter sons said as she was given a picture of the target. “Don’t leave evidences that will lead to our names being involved in this, but make it a reminder for other smaller drug mobs not to mess with the Hunters.”

“Ten million for one guy? I’m guessing you’re that desperate,” she answered with a smirk.

“We are. And we hired you because you’re the most ruthless, yet you get the job done and you do it clean,” the son said. 

 And the deal was set. 

Before the planned assassination, she has to know his daily routine. She did that in three days. The man gets out of the house by 7am, drives alone to the office (which is registered as a foundation for orphaned children), goes out for lunch at 12pm to eat at the Italian restaurant on the first floor of the office’s building, goes back up at 1pm, leaves the office at 7pm, then goes to a nearby bar till he leaves at 11 in the evening.

She has two options to do the kill. She could shoot him as he is coming out of the restaurant at lunch, or in the bar. She is a sharpshooter anyways. Another way is to do it undercover, slip something in his drink or his meal, then fly away, not leaving any trace.

She decided to go for the bullet. The following day after she informed the Hunters about her plan, she sets up her gun and mounted it on the rooftop of the neighboring building.

At exactly 1pm, Leonard walked out of the restaurant and as she was about to pull the trigger, one act made her stop. Leonard was with some kids from the “foundation” and riding on his shoulders was one little girl.

The trigger wasn’t pulled. The heir gets to live another day.

.

.

.

“Why is Leonard Snart still breathing?!”, a Hunter son exclaimed over the phone. 

 Sara retaliated. “In front of the children? They could get hurt. That wasn’t the deal. The only death I’m putting under my belt is Snart’s, and nobody else’s. I’ll get him next time." 

And she slammed the phone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ever since the first attempt, all the attempts afterwards became harder. She was curious about this man. The harder she spies on him, the more she found out about the foundation that she thought was actually the headquarters of their drug syndicate. It wasn’t. 

She found lists of orphanage that are beneficiaries of the foundation. She interviewed the nuns that managed some of them and they actually are fond of Leonard. They told her that he’d visit them once a month to check up on the kids. With this additional information, she remained curious. Because she found it hard to pull the trigger to blow his head (an act she had no problems with during previous jobs), she opted for the second option: do it undercover.

She knows she wouldn’t be able to pull it off if she were to pretend to be a server at the Italian restaurant so she decided to act as an "entertainer” at the bar where he goes every night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She’s not new to these types of places–flashing lights, the noise of the people, the stench of cigarettes and hard liquor. Places like these are where she usually attacks her targets.

She spotted Leonard under a minute upon entering the bar.

She was dressed in the skimpiest of outfits, which still concealed her knives.

After having some drinks and after talking to other entertainers and customers, she finally approached her target. “Mind if I sit with you?”, she said as she sat down on a stool beside Leonard. She wasn’t exactly waiting for his answer. 

 "I’m sorry. I didn’t…request…for a companion,“ he said. A cool, icy drawl engulfed Sara. She has met many men, but not one has the voice that could make her shiver. None until Leonard. 

She immediately picked herself up and said, "Oh no. I’m not here for that. I just needed to sit for a while. This job is tiring and customers aren’t good keeping a conversation without mentioning wanting to sleep with me or touch me." 

"Any one in particular giving you a hard time?”, he asked and for the first time, he looked at her with his deep blue-green eyes, slowly drowning her in his stare. He drank his shot glass empty.

“All of them. That’s why I sat here,” she replied, not letting her nerves show.

He glanced at his watch, which told Sara that her time is up. It’s 11pm. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” he said as he picked up his coat from the nearby stool.

“Oh, okay,” she pretended to be disappointed with him leaving, till she realizes she actually is. 

Leonard stood up from his seat and as soon as he has his back at her, she said, “How about we have a good conversation next time? Tomorrow, maybe?" 

He didn’t turn his body back at her. He just craned his head to the side and replied, "Maybe.” Then he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following night, Leonard saw Sara next to his usual seat before he even fully entered the bar. That’s why he chose not to go there. Instead, he sat at a booth in the corner. 

After ordering his drinks, Sara slipped at the seat across him. “You avoided me,” she said. “I thought we’ll be having our conversation?” To which he replied, “I said maybe.”

“Oh, yeah, you did. I’m sorry, I’ll go,” she said. 

 As she was standing up, another cool drawl from Leonard was heard. “No, stay. It’s okay. You don’t have to deal with rude customers tonight." 

She smiled. A genuine one, and he smirked back. He’s pretty handsome. No. He’s hella handsome. 

After some minutes of awkward silence, Sara took the hint that she needs to start the conversation. "So, what’s your name, Mister?" 

He scoffed. "You don’t know me?”

“I’m new in this city, so no. Should I?”

“I noticed. But no, you shouldn’t. It’s actually good that you don’t. Leonard,” he said as he reached out his hand for a handshake.

Sara reached for the extended hand. She has an undercover name prepared for this mission. She was supposed to be Jessica from Star City.

But as she shook his hand she said, “Sara.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Every night, Leonard always comes to the bar and Sara always sits with him in the booth where they met. It became their permanent place. The two talked for almost two hours with topics ranging from the weather, to the US government, to their favorite movies, favorite songs, and many other random things.

One night, they were talking about what both believed in.

"So, you don’t believe in destiny?”, Sara said.

“That’s cheesy. No,” he replied with a smirk.

“But why not? Have you ever thought of people being destined to do something–to be something?”, she sincerely asked. 

“Like how you’re destined to be a stripper?”, he asked.

Sara isn’t gonna take his banter so she snarked back, “Like how you’re destined to be miserable?" 

The two paused. He looked at Sara and he saw that she was angry. He didn’t say anything and waited for what she’s say next. He didn’t have to wait long.

“I can see it. Your eyes tell me you’re miserable. There’s a reason why you keep coming back to this bar for a drink. I may be a stripper but I chose this. I need a job and I chose this. Nobody forced me into this. But you. Look at you with these expensive suits, yet you’re never happy.”

She didn’t wait for Leonard’s response. She stood up and walked away. He wanted to run to her and apologize but it’s 11pm. So he went out instead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Sara, it has been a month since we’ve given you the job and the heir is still breathing. What are you doing?!”, a Hunter son told her personally.

“He has a strict schedule. It’s hard. I’m losing my edge. Get someone else to do it,” she replied.

“There is nobody else. Everybody refused to do it. It’s just you. We’re paying you ten million, so we expect results.”

Sara sighed, “If I’m the only one willing to do the job then you’ll give me more time and you’ll wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following night, Sara wasn’t on the booth. Leonard saw her sitting with another bar customer, but this man was holding her tightly on her arm. She’s struggling to let go off the man’s hold. Of course Sara could just break this man’s wrist and beat him up but she’s still undercover. Plus, Leonard just arrived. She can’t show him her abilities now. So she had to play victim.

As soon as Sara started fake-crying and asking the man to let go of her, she saw Leonard run towards her and punch the pervert holding her.

“You let go of her right now or I’m sending you to hell,” he commanded the man. He does what Leonard said.

Leonard then led Sara to their usual booth. Without uttering a word, he removed his coat and placed it on Sara, covering her exposed skin. He ordered a bottle of water and handed it out to the blonde woman in front of him. “To slightly remove the alcohol out of your system.”

Still acting scared, Sara took the water and drank half of it. It was Leonard who spoke and broke the silence. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

“You can make up for it by telling me what makes you miserable,” she replied. 

Leonard never really shared his story with another person. People either knew him as the president of a charity foundation or the son of the biggest drug mobster. Nothing in between. But then came a woman who knew nothing about him. A clean slate.

“I suppose I owe you that,” he said. And he began telling her, without being too detailed. “My father died,”.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” she said.

“It wasn’t that,” he said. “He’s not a good person. As his son, I’m expected to…not be a good person too. It was as if I was, well, destined to follow after him.”

Of course she knows what he’s talking about. She looked at him and saw that he’s far into his thoughts. He continued. “I never wanted to be like him so I tried my best to be good. I headed a foundation. I volunteered for a number of organizations. Then he died. All my good work to be put to waste. The next thing I knew, I needed to be him”

She reached out for his hand that lay motionless at the table. “You don’t know that. Maybe that’s not who you are destined to be.” She was supposed to be acting but she believed her words.

He flinched as she touched his hand, but he didn’t move it away. He appreciated what she said, yet, he had no intention of talking about himself anymore so he asked, “What about you? What’s your story? Your family?”

Instead of lying, Sara told him the truth. She told him about her father who was an old cop, and her sister Laurel, who is a preschool teacher. He asked her what brought her to this bar and with her half-real, half-fake story, she answered, “I had to move out. I didn’t feel like I belong in the house anymore. I got an apartment here in Central City with the little money I had. It wasn’t enough. There was nothing else for me to do and I can’t keep on babysitting, so I took this job.”

Leonard looked at Sara’s turquoise eyes and sincerely asked, “Maybe you want to work at my office? As a secretary? Anything so that you don’t have to come and work here every night.”

Sara burrowed her eyebrows. She’s seeing the sincerity in his offer. She’s confused. How could a man like this even take over a drug mob?

“That’s a wonderful offer, but I have to decline. Hey, it’s 11pm already. Shouldn’t you be going?”, she replied instead.

“I could extend tonight, if you still want a conversation after 11?”

He hates to admit it but Sara has been on his mind for weeks now. He kept pushing the thought of her aside. He knows she’s curious of him but he’s equally curious about her. Something drives him towards her. He hates to admit it but he likes her.

And she’s starting to like him too. There’s something in Leonard that she hasn’t seen in other men and women she’s dated before. Maybe the Hunters got it wrong. Maybe they could overthrow the Snarts without killing Leonard. She’s hoping that this was the case.

“I’d love to but I need to call my sister now. Tomorrow again?”, she smiled as she asked.

“Of course,” Leonard replied. “But instead of here, how about we meet at the Italian restaurant downtown?”

She smirked at him. His eyes make her forget about her mission.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Leonard?”

“I am. 7pm?”

She nodded. “Your coat,” she said as she removes it from her body.

“Keep it. Cover up. It’s cold outside,” Leonard said and they both walked away in different directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as she was away from his view, she contacted the Hunter son.

“Is he dead?” were the son’s opening words.

“No,” she replied, “but maybe I don’t need to kill him.” She tried to suppress all the amount of care she has towards Leonard, hoping she could save him.

She continued, “He doesn’t want the drug mob. If the heir doesn’t want anything to do with it, it would be easier for you Hunters to monopolize whatever business you have.”

“Are you sparing his life, Lance?” the son asked. “If he’s not killed within this week, I’m killing your daddy and Laurel and her little students. Got that?”

“Go to hell with your empty threats.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard arrived at the restaurant ten minutes before 7pm. It was a wise decision in his part because Sara came at exactly 7pm.

She looked stunning. Leonard noticed how her red cocktail dress hugged her curves perfectly but what made him stare at her was her piercing eyes. Despite red being a shocking color, it was her eyes that stood out. The same eyes he’s been staring at every night for some weeks now, but a different light. This wasn’t just a simple exchange of conversation anymore. This was a date with Sara.

“You look dashing!”, she exclaimed as she got near him.

“And you look absolutely beautiful,” he said.

She replied, “A different sight from the clothes I wear in the bar?”

“Definitely. This suits you better.” He finally said as he offered her his arm, leading her into the restaurant.

Contrary to the fast exchanges of words whenever they’re in the club, their meal started and ended quietly. Both took their time just looking at each other and smiling. It may seem weird but they understood each other that way. Both felt the other’s nervousness and the doubt they have in their eyes.

As they were being served their dessert, Sara finally spoke. “You’re not what I thought you were. Thank you for letting me see you like this.”

He held the hand she casually placed on the table and said, “I should be the one thanking you. I’ve never met someone I could connect deeply to, with pure honesty.”

Honesty.

That word triggered something in Sara. She wasn’t being truthful. She’s not a bar entertainer. She’s an assassin. And she’s hired to kill Leonard. But how? How could she take the breath of the man she’s starting to fall for?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After their dinner, they entered Leonard’s car and took their time before he starts the engine.

“Thanks for dinner. I’ve never been asked to something like that before,” she started, trying to avoid his eyes.

But he was staring at her. Deeply. “You deserved that. Quit your job at the bar, Sara.”

She finally looked at him, thousands of thoughts pass through her mind. The ten million. She doesn’t need that. She needs this. Leonard. The Hunters. Their threats.

“I’ll tell you the way to my apartment. It’s not far from here,” she replied instead. Leonard took the hint that she wasn’t ready to talk about her employment life, so he drove, following her instructions until they stop by a studio-type home.

He went out of the car and ran to Sara’s cardoor side. He opened the door and assisted Sara as she arrived at her doorstep. She unlocked her door.

“Good night, Leonard,” her eyes on the verge of tears for unknown reasons. 

“Good night, Sara,” he smiled.

As he turned his back towards her, Sara grabbed him by one shoulder. He turned towards her.

She tiptoed and grabbed his neck to kiss him.

“Stay,” she whispered to his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara woke up finding both of them unclothed but covered by her white blanket. Last night was unforgettable. It was one if the nights she felt cherished. She laid her head to his chest and closed her eyes, trying to sleep again because the thought of letting this moment go seemed to be hard for her.

After a few minutes, Leonard woke up. He placed a kiss on top of her head. “You awake?”, he asked. “Mhm,” Sara groaned.

“Hey. You want to try this out?”, he opened the topic. Of course Sara knew what he was talking about. It was brought to the table last night.

“By this, you mean us? Whatever this is?”, she asked. 

“Yes,” the man drawled.

“Yes.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hunters asked for updates regarding Sara’s mission. It has been two weeks since the son and Sara last talked. Of course their previous threats were empty. They’re not pissing off the only assassin they have.

“Ms. Lance, it has been four months since the start of our deal. It’s long overdue. We need Snart’s head by now. For goodness’ sake, we’re paying you ten million!”, the Hunter son said.

“I want out of the deal. There is absolutely no activity within the Snart mob. What more do you want? Their influences are depleting. There’s no need to kill Len,” she argued over phone.

“Len?”, the son scoffed and replied. “There has been news regarding a blonde woman that your target has been seeing frequently. You better not be that woman because if you are stalling us without a plan of killing Snart, my previous empty threat would definitely be happening. Happy killing.”

That night, she called Leonard. They’ve been together for a few weeks now but they haven’t told each other they love each other yet. She still hasn’t told him about the truth. But after the conversation with the Hunter, she decided that it’s time to tell him the truth so that they could think of a way to hide from the Hunters. That is, if he’ll still accept her.

“Len, can we talk tomorrow?,” she said immediately after Leonard picked up his phone.

“Hey. Sure. About what?”, he asked, hearing the trembling in Sara’s voice.

“About…me.”

“Okay. I have something to tell you too,” he replied.

“I’ll see you then. Len, I—, yeah, see you.”

As soon as she hung up, she was hit by a hard blow to her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She soon gained consciousness when he heard muffled screams from nearby. It was Laurel and her dad. Both were tied up to a chair and near them are two men pointing guns to their heads.

“Dad! Laurel!” She started to run towards them but then one Hunter son stopped her. He spoke.

“Miss Lance. It seemed like you’ve forgotten our precious deal, so I decided to give you a motivation. Kill Leonard, and your family will live. Or else, poor Laurel and daddy will die.”

The cries from her father and her sister were too much for her to handle. Soon, tears are already streaming down her face. The Hunter son continued. “Snart is in your usual location. Alone, of course, except for one company. One of our men explaining who you are and what you are tasked to do. Sorry, I know you plan to tell him now but we thought we’d save you the trouble and tell him ourselves.”

The mischievous grin on the son’s face made her want to kill him instead but guns were pointed to her family’s head. She had to decide.

“Take me to him.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “Leonard?”

Sara ran towards him who, like her family, is tied up against a chair. Nobody else was there. Hunter’s men left Leonard alone.

“Sara,” he said. “Is it true? What they said?”

Tears fell down her face as she removed the cuffs off of him. “It is. I’m sorry,” she was expecting Len’s anger to pour unto her but instead, he hugged her.

Not breaking from the hug, Sara explained. “I’m not a bar entertainer. I’m a hired assassin. I was employed to kill you. I need to kill you. I’ve attempted to shoot you a dozen times but I can’t pull the trigger. Something in me drew myself to you. I became curious. Then we met. The conversations at the bar. And the dinner. And the kisses. I thought–I thought I could think of a way out of this. I’m sorry, Len. I didn’t mean to lie to you.”

“You knew I was the son of a drug lord? But you didn’t gave in to their misconception of me?”, he asked. She sobbed at his shoulders.

He asked, “But was it true? You and me? Or was it all pretend too?” He was expecting to get hurt from this confrontation.

“Yes. Yes, Leonard. I’m…I love you, Len. And this is why I can’t do this to you. We’re escaping from here, you understand?”, she said as she cased the room.

“What about your family? They showed me a picture. They’ve been kidnapped, Sara. The Hunters are gonna kill them,” he said calmly.

She panted, “No, I’m gonna think of a way…”

“I have an idea but you’re not gonna like it,” he said.

A thousand thoughts arose in Sara’s head. Maybe he could contact someone to take them somewhere far away from wherever the hell they are. Maybe Leonard could just tell the Hunters that he’s shutting down their operations. Maybe…

“…do what you’re here for, Sara.”

"No. No, Len,” she said. He wants her to kill him.

“This is the only way you’ll get your family safe,” the man pleaded, tears falling from his ocean-deep eyes. “I know how much you love them.”

“Then you should know how much I love you too!”, she shouted at him.

Leonard held her face with his hands.

“You’ll get over me. You’ll move on. But you won’t forgive yourself if anything happens to your family. Please.” He reached her lips with his. Tears seeping through each other’s skin, a deep longing covered by a deep kiss. Then they broke away. 

Leonard stood away from her and grabbed the gun from a table she didn’t notice the first time she entered the room. He placed the gun at Sara’s hands, making her hold it tightly.

“I can’t, Leonard. Don’t make me do this, please. Tell me you have something else in mind. Please,“ Sara said as she was on her knees, kneeling in front of Leonard who went back to his seat.

Without answering her, he pointed the gun to his chest, Sara still holding on to it with her finger now on the trigger, hands shaking, still crying. "It’s okay. Hey, Sara, look at me, it’s okay,” he calmly said. He then placed his hand to her chin, urging her to look at him. Her turquoise-colored eyes striking him, just like the first time he saw them. He doesn’t care who she is. He loves her. And if he’ll die, he’ll die knowing that he is loved. For the first time in his life, somebody loved him truly and deeply.

“Hey, look at me. I love you. I love you, okay? It’s okay,” he then placed a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m fine.”

Sara stayed silent for a full minute before whispering to Leonard, “I love you.”

Then she threw the gun away.

She looked up, sure that the Hunters could hear her. Then she shouted, “I’m offended that you gave me a gun. I’m a professional assassin. I could kill a dozen men with my hands tied.”

She stood up from her kneeling position, and continued, “You keep your 10 million. I don’t need it. I only have some conditions . I’ll kill him swiftly, the most humanely way I can. You check his pulse, you don’t shoot his body. Then you’ll let me keep his body.”

Sure enough, a Hunter son’s voice loomed over them through the concealed speakers. “Whatever you want, just get it done.”

She stood over Leonard, his face at peace as though accepting his fate. She held his head and snapped something in his neck area.

Then he lay on the floor motionless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three Hunter sons entered the room and while two of them pointed a gun at Sara, the last one approached Leonard’s body and placed his hands on his neck. “He’s dead, boss,” he shouted to the one pulling a gun on Sara.

The “boss” responded. “Check it again. If he’s still alive, I’ll kill you.” Again, he checked. Confirmed, no pulse.

“Release the Lances,” the boss then called to his radio. After turning it off, he turned to Sara. “I’m sorry about your boyfriend, blondie. It was fun doing business with you.”

They left Sara with Leonard’s body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She called Leonard’s men through the phone he still has in his pocket. She called Mick, his most trusted friend, and asked him to have a helicopter pick Leonard up. She sent him their location.

While waiting, she checked up on Laurel and her father. After confirming that the two are alive, she told them to move out immediately and change cities. She told them not to wait for her. Sara made her sister promise to do so.

While waiting for the helicopter, Sara cradled his limp body. She grabbed his head and placed it to her lap. With another snap in the neck, he moved.

He’s alive. “What the hell was that?”, Leonard immediately bolted up.

Instead of answering, Sara grabbed his chin and kissed him, as if kissing him again for the first time. Leonard returned the kiss while grabbing her long locks, deepening the kiss.

As they broke away to catch their breaths, she whispered, “Something I’ve learned from a friend. Should have thought of that earlier." Then she placed a peck on his lips.

"Oh god, I thought I was never gonna see you again,” Leonard said, his eyes closed, his forehead touching hers.

“I thought so too. Let’s leave this place, please. Anywhere far from here. Far from them,” she said as she sighed.

She’s ready to move on from being an assassin for him. And to her deep happiness,

Leonard is also prepared to step away from the mess of his father’s world. Leonard’s men arrived soon to pick them up, then brought them to the rooftop to get them to the helicopter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Where to, boss?” the pilot asked Len.

Leonard turned to Sara, who clung on to his waist. “Sara?”

“Anywhere you want.”

He answered the pilot, “To Panama.”

He then faced Mick who sat beside the pilot.

“Mick, you’re the only person I trust. Please do some things for me. One, transfer all my money plus my inheritance to the bank account in Panama. For my father’s money, put half in the kids foundation. The other half goes to wherever you want to put it. Stop the drug syndicate. I know you’re opposed to it too. Do something worthwhile. Start up a business, I don’t care. Lastly, take care or Sara’s family. Laurel and Quentin Lance. Protect them from the Hunters.”

Mick nodded, completely understanding that Leonard wants nothing to do with their business anymore and just wants to live a life with this tiny blonde woman that he holds so dearly like a precious gem.

“So this is really happening, huh?”, Sara looked up to Leonard with her beautiful eyes and asked.

“Yes. Maybe it’s our destiny. The universe wants it to happen,” he smiled a genuine smile as he looked at Sara.

She laughed quietly, “You don’t even believe in destiny!”

“Well, I met you. I do now.”


End file.
